


Records of Elibe

by CustardPudding



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: F/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardPudding/pseuds/CustardPudding
Summary: Shorts about 5 pairings in the Binding Blade.
Relationships: Clarine/Lance (Fire Emblem), Elen/Zeiss (Fire Emblem), Gwendolyn/Barthe (Fire Emblem), Lilina/Roy (Fire Emblem), Lleu | Raigh/Sophia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Roy and Lilina

“You’re getting much better, Lilina!” 

Roy smiled and Lilina averted her gaze. “Not really. Cecilia still says I have much to learn, and Amaryllis is doing much better than I am. Maybe I should’ve taken up the lance and pegasus, like mother.” 

Roy shook his head and took one of Lilina’s hands, causing Lilina’s face to turn a shade of bright red, and stared her right in the eyes. “Lilina,” he said, face dead serious, “I could never imagine you riding a pegasus without falling off of it. I’m sorry.”

He said it so solemnly that Lilina burst out laughing. Roy smiled. “You feel better now?” Lilina nodded, free hand to her mouth to suppress the giggles. 

“Much better.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilina's mom is Florina, if anyone cares. Roy is a good boy, and Lilina just got a legendary alt which inspired me to write these instead of working on my Genealogy series.


	2. Clarine and Lance

“I apologize, Lady Clarine. I never meant to upset you in any way.” 

Clarine grumbled something Lance didn’t quite catch and quickly wiped her tears away. “That’s what’s upsetting me…” 

“What was that, Milady?” 

“That’s what’s upsetting me!” Clarine nearly shouted the words. Lance’s expression changed, one of the rare times he actually did so. “Lance, you never treat me like you love me, like you said you did! You just treat me like…” Clarine trailed off. “I’m not ‘Milady’. I’m Clarine. Even if I used to like you calling me that.” 

Lance walked over and patted her shoulder. That was the best thing he could manage. Clarine sighed and leaned into him, causing him to tense up for a moment before putting an arm on her back, though he did so very slowly, as if he was afraid he wasn’t permitted to do so. “I’m sorry, Lady Clarine.” 

“As you should,” she whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance is bad with feelings, and Clarine is too, but in a different way. Very underrated pairing, I prefer it over Rutger/Clarine honestly.


	3. Gwendolyn and Barthe

Gwendolyn knew that even if she yelled in his face “I love you” he wouldn’t understand. 

What DID he understand, other than training? ...Gwendolyn knew not much. He was very, VERY focused on that, in addition to strength, armor, and Ostia. All of those topics wouldn’t help, either. ...Oh, well. It’d be easiest to be direct, Gwendolyn supposed. 

“I love you.” 

Barthe turned, lowering his lance. “...Huh?” 

Well, that was a bust. “Oh, it’s nothing,” said Gwendolyn, fleeing from the training grounds at top speed. 

Barthe smiled. Gwendolyn’s speed really was improving; that was the fastest he’d ever see her run in her armor! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two dumb armor knights in love. My Gwendolyn accidentally crit Idunn in my last playthrough and killed her before I could get Roy to her, so that was cool.


	4. Raigh and Sophia

“You don’t  _ have  _ to come with me,” grumbled Raigh, fingering through a book Sophia had given him for no apparent reason. “You don’t owe me anything.” 

“...I wish to come with you...because I want to.” Sophia looked at Raigh with wide eyes, and he looked away. He didn’t like it when she looked at him like that, it felt...odd. 

“Why? And don’t go on about that ‘Me secretly being a good person' nonsense, because-” 

“I...love you…” 

Raigh’s face slowly manifested into one of shock, before choking out the words he desperately wanted to say, needed to know the answer to. 

“Why…?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopsie Raigh doesn't like feelings
> 
> Sophia's the only reason I got the FE pass in heroes, I love her resplendent art.


	5. Elen and Zeiss

“Thankees, Mother Elen!” The little girl giggled, smoothing out the bandage Elen had put on her elbow. “Thankees to you too, Uncle Zeiss!” 

Zeiss looked rather uncomfortable, but nodded. Elen smiled her signature “healer’s smile” and patted the girl’s head, who giggled and ran off. 

“Good job,” said Zeiss somewhat stiffly, toying with his hands. Elen laughed softly and kissed him on the cheek, causing his face to become as red as his hair. 

“You’re sweet,” she whispered, and walked to the next patient, with Zeiss continuously rubbing the spot where she kissed him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zeiss is awkward and Elen likes to tease him, change my mind
> 
> Elen for Heroes when IS (Probably in 100000 years, still waiting for Erk :(


End file.
